The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
One possible area of increased driver assistance involves detection of objects in front of a vehicle. Objects, such as other vehicles, pedestrians, etc. may approach or may be approached by the vehicle. A driver may not always detect the objects and perform appropriate intervention actions to avoid a collision. A sensor system, however, may detect objects in the path of the vehicle, and this detection may be used by other vehicle systems to avoid collisions.
For example, it is common for a vehicle operator to use cruise control to maintain a constant speed on a highway. In the event another vehicle makes a lane change into the path of the vehicle or the vehicle comes upon a slower vehicle, the operator may be required to disable the cruise control, typically by stepping on the brake. A problem occurs when the operator is slow to react to the other vehicle and fails to disable the cruise control in time. Adaptive cruise control systems have been developed to adjust automatically the speed of the vehicle. However, vehicle systems, such as adaptive cruise control systems, may depend on the accuracy and completeness of data received from remote sensor systems.